Channy Squeaming Through Three Incidents
by Liggy-Jayne
Summary: "Dear Diary, me, Sonny Munroe is squeamish." PURE CHANNY! Story better than summary please read and review! One-shot!


**Hi everyone! This is a cute one shot I came up with about Sonny being squeamish PURE CHANNY! If you like this please check out my other stories! Hope you like it and review review review!**

**Liggy x **

* * *

Dear Diary,

Me, Sonny Munroe is squeamish. Yes being squeamish is probably my biggest downfall. I hate cuts and open injuries; basically I hate lots of blood. If someone fainted I would be fine but if someone had cut their leg right open I would be useless.

Now this has never been a problem in my life… until yesterday when there was a little, what shall we call it?

Incident.

And guess who was involved? Yes you guessed it, Chad.

Chad Dylan Cooper the jerk I love to hate. The guy that can either be incredibly sweet and caring or very selfish, self-centered and is normally just a plain jerk. I love to annoy him and take the mickey out of him just the same way he does. Like our fine, fine, good, good, fights we have one at least once a day. It may sound weird but I can't go the whole day without my daily dose of Chad.

Now if I am confessing everything, I must admit that I have a teeny tiny crush on the famous Chad Dylan Cooper. But that doesn't mean I don't like annoying the hell out of him.

Anyway this incident was set in Chad's dressing room, which I burst into to shout at him for some reason or another, but when I opened the door the room was pitch black. I walked in and like in a horror movie I heard the door close and lock behind me. With my breath stuck in my throat the TV suddenly switched on and eerie music started to play. Fortunately the TV spread some light in to the room so I was able to clearly make out Chad sitting on his couch in front of the TV smirking at my shocked expression.

"For dying my hair and my entire wardrobe pink, you are going to suffer the ultimate punishment Munroe. You are going to watch a horror movie with me."

I froze completely because I knew that all horror movies contain a lot of blood and gore. He got up and guided me in my shocked state over to the couch, he sat me down and pressed play. Horrified I sat glued to the spot watching the movie. I couldn't see Chad's expression but he was probably wondering why I was watching this so willingly.

I screamed myself back into my senses as I saw a little girls head get chopped off and roll on the floor, blood spurting everywhere. Crying I ran to the door and started banging on it hopelessly.

"CHAD LET ME OUT!" I shout trembling.

"Not a chance Munroe."

Feeling faint I fell to the floor, trembling violently and crying my eyes out like a little girl, lost and helpless. I could still hear in the little girl's screams echoing through my head.

"Sonny? Sonny!" He exclaimed seeing me curled up on the floor bawling. He turned off the TV and turned on the lights and sat down next to me whilst pulling me into his lap, cradling my shaking body.

"Shh Sonny shhh. What's wrong?"

He asked rocking me back and forth slowly, I hated him to see me like this, so weak and vulnerable, not the usual sunny Sonny.

Unable to piece and entire sentence together I managed to eventually hiccup.

"Really, squeamish."

"Oh Sonny, it's not real you know."

"Yeah but it seems like it."

We didn't say another word and he just held me until I stopped hiccupping.

"You ok now Sonny?"

"Yes Chad, thanks."

We both got up and we just looked into each other's eyes for a minute or so.

"Shall we never talk about this again?" I suggested, he breathes a sigh of relief and smiles.

"Agreed," I walked out of his dressing room and but turned around at the last minute and said.

"Oh and I hate you Cooper."

He looked up and smiled.

"I hate you too Munroe."

* * *

Ok it has been a month after that incident and a couple of days ago there was a second incident! And though this one wasn't as terrifying as the first it was still scary and went a little something like this…

Seriously why me? I was sitting in a corner of the prop house writing a new sketch and by the time I had finished it I turned around to see the prop house full of brambles with really long pointy needles, who knows how Zora got them there! Now this would have been bearable if I had been wearing my mommy jeans but NO Tawni had made me put on one of her really short skirts and I wasn't wearing any tights. Not cool.

"ZORA!" I yelled but no one answered, I sighed and started to struggle my way through the brambles. It was really painful but I didn't dare look down at my legs. Eventually I got out of the prop house by tripping over the last bramble and falling on my face in front of none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

His eyes grew wide with shock and he surprised me by not saying something sarcastic.

"Sonny do you trust me?" He asked.

"What?"

"Just answer the question." I thought back to the horror movie and replied confidently,

"Yes."

"Ok, now I need you to close your eyes."

"What! Why?"

He sighed, "Because Sonny, you have blood pouring down the sides of your legs."

With a lump in my throat I closed my eyes.

"Good girl now can you turn over so you are lying on your back?"

I did what he said and suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms come under my legs and my back and he lifted me up into his arms. He intertwined my hand with his and squeezed my hand to reassure me and I smiled.

"Thanks Chad." I whispered.

"Anything for you Sonshine."

After walking a little way in silence I heard him open a door then he placed me down on a couch.

"Where am I?" I asked Chad.

"My dressing room, now this is going to hurt a bit, but I need to clean the wounds, so I am sorry."

I bit my lip and nodded.

I felt him start to wipe some of the dried blood off my legs and it was pretty painful, but every time he touched me I felt warmness spread though me and I tried to focus on that rather than the pain. At one point I yelped in pain and he said.

"It's ok Sonny, nearly done."

Then he bandaged up both of my legs.

"You can open your eyes now." I heard Chad say. I opened my eyes and blushed the second I saw his bright blue eyes. He smiled and got up and walked over to his wardrobe. This gave me a minute to look around at my surroundings.

I saw a big first aid kit on the table but I couldn't see the wipes he used, my legs were fully bandaged up and I probably looked a little ridiculous in a skirt with bandages all the way up my legs. Thinking about that did Chad look up my skirt? I realized I was sitting on the couch that I watched 5 minutes of that scary movie on. Chad came back over and chucked me a pair of joggers.

"Put these on so you can get back to your dressing room without anyone asking too many questions. I will go and get some pain killers."

As he walked into the bathroom I slipped on the joggers then pulled off my skirt. He came back out a few minutes later with a glass of water and some pain killers.

"Hey take two of these." He said sitting down next to me. I swallow the two pills put the glass down and rest my head on Chad's shoulder.

"Thanks again Chad."

"As I said anything for you Sonshine."

"Where did you learn all that Chad?

"My mum's a nurse, I know these things."

I shook my head.

"Wow I never thought I would see the day when Chad Dylan Cooper cared for someone other than himself."

Chad chuckled. "I never thought I would see Sonny Munroe trust Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad countered.

"Chad I trusted you way before the movie incident."

"You did? I thought you hated me."

"Never! I never hated you, you annoyed me at times but at others you are sweet and caring and kind."

"Oh my god! I think I have just witnessed a miracle! Sonny Munroe just complimented Chad Dylan Cooper!"

I whacked him playfully on the shoulder laughing.

"So do you hate me?"

"Nah I couldn't hate you, especially with your big brown eyes and pretty hair. Actually it's more like the complete opposite of hate…"

He muttered the last line quietly so he thought I couldn't hear but I did.

"I heard that Chad so don't try to deny it."

He crossed his arms.

"Stupid cute." He muttered again.

"Chad! Stop muttering things, I can hear you so just tell me to my face!"

"How can I tell you that I am hopelessly in love with you because of your beautiful big brown eyes, pretty hair and sunny attitude without sounding like a complete idiot?" He burst out.

Realizing his mistake he turned back to me. "Please do not say I said that aloud."

My eyes were huge with shock. "You, you love me?" I stuttered.

"Damn… I did say it…" He muttered then turned to me in rage.

"Fine I will say it! I am in love with your sarcastic comments, your good deeds and all our good, good, fine, fine, we have! Sonny, the fake beard, the fake date, helping break up Marshall and Mrs. Bitterman, busting down your apartment door just to see if you were ok, I don't normally do that for normal girls. Sonny you're defiantly not a normal girl. I know this because the way you smile makes my heart pump and 100 miles per hour and when I look into your eyes I melt into a little puddle! I love you Sonny Munroe!"

I still didn't say a word.

Still panting from his rant he looked straight into my eyes with disbelief.

"You still don't believe me do you?"

I shake my head.

"Fine I will show you!" He crashed his lips onto mine and after the initial shock I started to kiss back, eventually he tore his mouth away from mine.

"I have wanted to do that ever since I guest stared in your show and you made me kiss a pig! Do you now believe me?"

But I couldn't answer because of all the stars floating round my head from the kiss.

"Well let's try this again." And his lips were on mine. He slid his arms round my waist pulling me closer to him earning a groan that escaped from my lips, giving him a perfect chance to slide his tongue in my mouth.

Eventually I broke away from him and looked straight into his bright blue eyes and said.

"Chad I love you." His mouth spread into a huge smile and he said.

"I love you too Sonshine."

"Good, now kiss me again Cooper."

Laughing he said "Happily." And pulled me in for another amazing kiss.

* * *

I thought that was it. I seriously did! I seriously thought that was the end of all incidents but no! The person in the sky had to drop a final incident on me. Yes I had one last incident the other day with Chad. Chad and I have been dating for a couple of months and though we still fight, we are perfect together. Now I better get on with my story…

I walked up to Chad's dressing room door and knocked. _Knock, knock, knock._

"It's Sonny, can I come in Chad?"

"NO, NO, NO Sonny! Don't come in!"

"Why not?"

"Ermmmm… because I am changing!"

"Chad you're lying."

"Would you dare to take the risk?"

I sighed.

"Chad what's going on?"

"Nothing!"

"You're a worse liar than me! And that's saying something. Look Chad if you don't give me a real reason why I can't come in I am coming in."

"No Sonny please don't!"

I walked in to see him sitting on his couch with his left leg propped up on a chair, the bad bit was that his leg was cut wide open.

"Chad! What happened?" I exclaimed running towards him, as I got closer I realized he had bruises and scratches all over his body and to top it off he had a black eye.

He sighed looking annoyed. "I got in to a fight ok!"

I rolled my eyes and placed my hands on my hips.

"What about?"

"You…" He mutters.

I sighed and grabbed the first aid box and started to treat the wounds, just like he treated me. Eventually after a lot of groaning, moaning and whining I had cleaned off most of the blood off his body and bandaged up his leg.

"What happened to you?" He asked me whilst I dabbed concealer around his eye trying and failing to cover up his black eye.

"What do you mean?"

"Your fear of all things blood and gore?"

I stopped and realized I had just treated his injures without crying or breaking down.

"You know Chad? Every other thought just flew out of my head the minute I saw you in pain."

"You couldn't bear to see the guy you love in pain?" He asked cockily.

"You couldn't stand to see me in pain."

"True, but that's because I am completely and hopelessly in love with you." He said kissing my forehead. "So you think you have got over your fear?" He asked me.

"Yes, but that DOES NOT mean you can take me to see horror movies."

He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine but can I do this?" He kissed me sweetly on the lips. I pulled away and pouted crossing my arms and said firmly.

"No, Chad unless you want to look like the most beaten up actor of your generation then you need to let me finish concealing your black eye!"

"Fine, but you so owe me a kiss later."

I smiled

"Deal."

And that is how, me, Sonny Munroe not only got over her fear of blood and all things gory but also how she ended up dating and falling for Chad Dylan Cooper.

* * *

It has been a year since that third and final incident happened and yes Chad and I are still together and though I am still squeamish I don't faint or burst into tears at the sight of blood. Today I read this again and I will let you in on one little secret.

Last night I watched a horror movie with Chad…

And he still screams like a girl.

;)

Sonny Munroe x


End file.
